


Testing the Waters

by SincubusMynx



Series: Slave of Memories [1]
Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincubusMynx/pseuds/SincubusMynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the battle of Hogwarts, Hermione sinks into a deep depression attempting to research how to return her parents memories of her. She is surprised when she meets an old school mate who is rather stubborn and refuses to leave her alone. What happens we this school mate takes things into his own hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Waters

The sky was dark as clouds rolled in. Thunder claps boomed throughout the area and birds chirped frantically attempting to escape before the sky opened up for the flood. Another day another thunderstorm. Hermione let out a bittersweet sigh while taking a sip of warm tea from her cup. She always had enjoyed listening to the rain. The sound it made always put her mind at ease, but lately the rain felt more like it was trying to help her wash away the pain and memories she had. It was already a year after the Battle of Hogwarts and things finally began to settle down. For a while, the only time Hermione left her house was to attended funerals for her fallen friends. Day after day, Hermione could be found, hiding away in her study, surrounded by her books. The old tomes and roles of parchment were things should could always count on. It was not often a book ran off, or when a roll of parchment disappeared. Her books were always there for her. Since the battle, Hermione had sunk herself deep into research in how to regain memories. In order to protect her parents, she wiped all their memories of her right before her, Harry and Ron set off to find Horcruxes. Peering over a large stack of ruffled parchment and her cup of tea, a familiar orange furry tail started moving her way. Hermione let out another sigh and smiled at her long time pet Crookshanks. He had gotten somewhat pudgy, or fluffy as Luna would say. Crookshanks curled up at Hermione’s feet and dozed off. The soft purrs and drums of rain hitting the roof were a lullaby. Letting the stress of her recent study session fall off of her, Hermione stood up and glanced at the clock hanging on her study room wall.

“They are always late” She hummed as she stretched and went to ready herself for her friend’s arrival. Not even 30 minutes after she had finished getting ready, a small pop come from behind her front door. Some small chatter and a loud knock announced the arrival of her friends. Hermione strolled forward and open the door to reveal an excited looking Harry and a smug looking Ron. Not a surprise. Ron had broken up with her after she secluded herself to her research. Their relationship had been strained but she was not about to let it show. “Harry! Ron! It’s been ages. Come in out of the rain you dunderheads” Hermione said happily as she welcomed them into her home. She took their cloaks and stored them in a nearby closet while the men made their way to the kitchen. “Hermione! You won’t believe it. I have the best news!” Harry shouted breathlessly throughout the house. In all honestly, she already knew the news from having spoken with Ginny earlier that day, but as she joined them in the kitchen, she knew she couldn’t pop her best friends bubble. “You do? Well out with it. I’m dying to know.” Hermione said sweetly, sitting down at her kitchen table. Ron sat across from her, still with a glum look. Harry started pacing around the kitchen. “Well…you both know Ginny and I have been together for ages now.” Harry started off his narrative. “Off and on for a few years isn’t ages mate” Ron said slowly coming out of his sour mood to poke fun at Harry. “Yes, well for me it counts as ages.” Harry said as he flashed a grin towards Ron. “So last night I finally got the nerve to pop the question to Ginny!” Harry blurted out. His cheeks flushed which led Hermione to believe he was recalling the scene. She grinned. “You did? Well what did she say?” Hermione said egging him on. “Obviously she said no.” Ron jeered. “She is a Weasley! Not some twat that has falling head over heels for some git hero.” Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron and breathlessly announced that Ginny said yes!!

Hermione jumped from her seat and hugged her friend tightly. After all of these funerals, a wedding is just what everyone needed. “I’m so happy Harry! You two lovebirds are perfect.” Hermione said grinning brightly. Ron smiled and patted Harry on the back. “Well looks like you’ll be a Weasley after all.” He said grin beaming from ear to ear. “The wedding is planned for next month. It would have been sooner but Ginny said that it needed to be over Hogwarts holiday so Luna and Neville could come.” Harry said finally sitting down. “What!? Next month! That doesn’t give us any time to plan.” Hermione shouted as she started thinking of ideas. “Boys, don’t eat everything in my fridge please. I’m heading to help Ginny.” And with a loud pop, she was gone. The next weeks flew by. Ginny wanted a small wedding, but it seemed that everyone wanted to attend. Hermione was right in assuming everyone needed this small distraction from all the rebuilding people have been working towards in their lives. Weeks were filled with Molly spontaneously sobbing every time she saw Ginny, brimming with joy; Arthur running around trying to see how many Muggle items he could sneak into the wedding before Molly could catch on, Luna attempting to convince Ginny that wearing a crown of Gillyweed during the wedding would keep the Nargles at bay, and Ron’s constant over protection of his little sister.

The wedding was to be held outside just as Bill and Fluer’s was. A large tent was draped over silver chairs, long oak tables filled to the brim with treats, a large wooden area meant for dancing and delicate white lilies that adorned every table. Hermione had assisted in putting charms on little silver bobbles to make then hover around creating a mystical shimmer. The ceremony was beautiful. Molly broke down and clapped vigorously during the exchange of vows and everyone cheered during the kiss. A few hours after, the wedding party was in full swing. Harry and Ginny were dancing with a group of friends while Ron had engaged in a drink battle with George. Hermione smiled to herself as she took a swig of Firewhiskey. Sitting alone, off to the side, she could see the whole party but have no one really bother her. She snuck out a book from her bag and began to engulf herself in research once more. A scoff behind her caused her to jump and nearly spilled her mug. “Granger..” Malfoy hummed out as he came into view to her table. “Are you really attempting to read during the wedding of one of your best friends?” He said while smirking. The war had been rough on both sides and Draco had done much in the afterthought to help relieve some of the chaos. “Reading does happen to be one of my favorite past times” Hermione said in a snarky response. “Shouldn’t you be getting toasted like Weasley? Not over here looking like you’ve seen a thestral?” He teased once more, taking a seat at her table. “However it may appear, I am truly enjoying myself Malfoy.” Hermione bit back. “Could have fooled me” Draco said lowly while surveying the party.

With a huff Hermione took a chance and threw her book up on the table in order to hide Malfoy’s smirk. In truth, she wanted to hide herself. Draco took notice of the little witch's attempt to hide and allowed a small chuckle. What could she possibly hope to achieve by hiding, he thought to himself. His mood shifted as he noticed the faded golden writing along the spine of the book. “Curses and Cures: A Guide Volume Fourteen” Had she really read thirteen other volumes on this book! Draco eyed the witch behind the book and decided he could poke her some more. “Isn’t your hair bushy enough Granger? Haven’t you learned the more you read, the bigger is becomes?” He teased thinking she would catch on to his lighthearted tone. The look he received stunned him. Peering back over the large book were two big brown eyes. A mixture of sorrow and hatred pieced through Draco like a knife. He felt his blood run cold as Hermione glared at him. “Some people still need saving Draco. Even if I have to do it myself.” With a slam she shut the book and a loud pop later, she was gone. Still shaken, Draco stared into the spot where Hermione had just been. What did he say to upset her? Why was she reading that book? Draco’s mood fell as he glided over to grab some toffee from one of the tables. “Draco! You made it!” Harry shouted as he patted Draco on the back. “I wasn’t sure you would. With all the hours you have been putting into the Muggle relief group and Curse removals.” Harry said happily. “I wouldn’t miss this Potter. You know that.” Draco said teasingly. “Congrats by the way. Weasley looks stunning. You have yourself a firecracker” Draco mentioned while nodding over his shoulder to Ginny. Harry let out a deep laugh. “I know right? She certainly is a hand full. Do you happen to know where Hermione popped off to? I thought I had seen you two talking earlier.” Draco let out a sigh. “I wish I knew. One minute we were teasing each other, the next it looked like she was ready to stab me with her wand. I’m not even sure what I said.” Harry gave a look of concern. “Was she reading again?” He asked simply. “Well yes…but Granger is always..” “That’s why” Harry cut Draco off mid sentence. “It was a book on curses wasn’t it?” Harry said looking down his glasses. “Yeah, it was. Looked to be the fourteenth volume too.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Fourteenth? Wow she has progressed quickly” he said twiddling his wand in his hand. “Look, Draco don’t take it personal. Hermione has a lot on her mind right now. Those books…she has already ready the whole set of twenty-four books. She is rereading them for research now.” “Research?” Draco asked confused. “What could she possibly be trying to research? Does the woman ever stop?” he muttered getting agitated. Harry let out a long sigh. “Look, before the battle, Hermione cast a memory charm on her parents to erase their memories of her. In order to protect them. She has been searching ever since the end of the battle for a way to restore their memories.” At this, Draco’s mouth dropped. He had been fortunate. Both of his parents survived the battle even though his father was sentenced to a few years in Azkaban. To have erased her parents memories to protect them, Hermione was left alone.

After saying his goodbyes and wishing the married couple many years together, Draco apparated to Diagon Alley. What he had in mind was a complete shot in the dark and could ruin his new pure reputation, but he wanted to help Hermione. Pulling a black hood over his blonde hair, Draco made his way through the crowds. While walking with a rather large group of fan-witches who were looking for the lead signer of the Weird Sisters, Myron Wagtail, Draco managed to slip into the dark alleyway to make his way to Borgin and Burkes. Not much had changed from when he used to come here with his father. The smell of mold and rainwater filled the alley way, and the only light was the small candles burning at the entrances to the shops. Draco knew exactly where to go in the store. He made his way to the very back, grabbed a large stack of books and made his way to the checkout counter. Mr. Borgin glared at Draco as he set the books down, trying to keep his hood low to avoid eye contact. “This will be all. Make haste, I have other places to be today Borgin” Draco barked out in a lower than normal voice. He attempted to replicate his father's tone. “L-Lucius? Is that really you!?” Borgin stuttered out with his eyes growing large. “I’m not at liberty to say Borgin. I am in a dreadful hurry and can not be spotted. Do you understand Borgin?” Draco said hissing the words. Borgin looked as though a ghost had stepped through him. “Y-yes sir. Right away sir. I’m so sorry. One moment.” the poor man stuttered as Draco tossed a hand full of galleons towards the man. “Keep the change, and remember Borgin, I was never here.” Draco said as he grabbed his purchase and sauntered off. Stepping back onto Diagon Alley, Draco breathed a sigh of relief. No one had noticed it was really him and even better, Borgin and assumed he was his father. Grinning to himself Draco strolled down the cobbled street towards Arcane Affinity Repository to look through his stack of books in private.

Once inside the expansive library, Draco made his way up the silver and marble laced stairs and walked over to a section where it seemed no one was loitering in. He pulled out his stack of books and set them on a small round table and began to delve into the research. Hours passed with his nose stuck in the books. These tomes recounted everything from plagues and torture or curses and poisons. Somewhere there had to be something with information on the reverse of magical memory loss. Draco glanced over towards one of the large windows to see it had started to rain again. While letting his mind drift momentarily he noticed a large pile of books and ripped parchment on the floor near the window. The books were stacked just so that Draco was not sure how they didn’t tumble over. Standing up to get a better look, he noticed there were ink stains on some of the crumpled parchment and just barely noticeable was a curly strand of brown hair peeking over the stack. Concerned, Draco strode over to the book cubby and saw a horrible sight. Hermione was sitting cross legged on the floor, her clothes were covered in ink spots. Scratched covered her arms were it seemed she wasn’t paying attention and dragged the quill over it. Her hair looked to have been tied back at one point, but several strands had fallen out and curled around her face. Her eyes were closed, but dark circles shown under her eyes along with dried streaks that fell down her cheek. Draco felt a pain in his chest as he walked closed and bent down slowly. “Hermione…” he said almost in a whisper. It was clear she had passed out from exhaustion. She didn’t respond. Laying a hand on the closest stack of books, Draco crawled closer. “Hermione...wake up” he said a little louder. The next events happened so quickly, Draco couldn’t keep up. Brown curls bounced around as he felt something grab his wrist are push him to the ground. Snarling and whimpering came from the lump of curles. When Draco caught up he realized that Hermione had snatched his wrist, pushed him to the ground, toppled a stack of books over and held him down with her wand pointing at his throat. “Hermione! It’s me! Draco!” he shouted trying to get through to the witch. Her brown eyes bloodshot and dull as she glared at him. “Hermione, please calm down. It’s me. I’m sorry I startled you.” Draco implored her terrifying witch. Slowly the light in her eyes started to come back and she released his wrist letting blood flow back into his arm. “D-Draco?” Hermione said suddenly red faced as she pushed herself from him. “No...N-no Merlin no. I have to get out of here…” she said spastic as she grabbed a single book from the stack and started to apparate. Before she vanished entirely, Draco reached out and grabbed onto her arm causing him to apparate along with her.

With a loud pop, Draco and Hermione fell forward. Draco expected to hit a hard surface, but was surprised when he landed on something soft and warm. Daring to open his eyes, he glanced up to see that his landing pad happened to be the fiery witch herself. “DRACO!” Hermione screamed out. She lifted her hands to hit any part of him that she could reach and was shocked when Draco grabbed her wrist and slammed them down to the floor above her head. “Hermione, stop wriggling. I’m trying to help you!” He shouted back. Hermione stopped moving around and looked up at the blonde haired man who has holding her down. “Let me up.” she said, voice strained. Draco considered for a moment how he wasn’t sure where they were, and if anyone saw them, it looked the world that they were being frisky, he quickly shook the idea out when he realized he was daydreaming and focused more on the witch he had pinned down. “Not until you stop trying to run away from me. I just want to talk” he said calmly. “This is how you start conversations? My my Draco, how ever did you obtain your squeaky clean reputation while going around hoping on witches and wizard when you want to converse.” she hissed angrily. All Draco could do was smile down at her. “You are an exception. I don’t just push down everyone I see.” he said with his voice sounding a bit too husky. Hermione noticed and turned bright red. Feeling his firm grip holding her down made him have to stretch his body out. A body that, to Hermione’s surprise, was very well built. “Very well. I won’t run. Now please get off of me.” She said coolly trying to remain composed. “As you wish” Draco said getting up and extending his help to help her. Hermione eyed his hand a moment, then took it. Right side up she brushed herself off and pulled her hair back into place. “Would you mind telling me why you felt the need to scare the hell out of me?” Hermione said crossing her arms. Draco glanced around and realized they were in someone's home. “Where are we?” he said walked around trying to find some piece he could recognize. “My home.” Hermione said simply. “Now answer my question.” Draco eyed her with caution as he tried to figure out what he should tell her. “It wasn’t my intention to scare you Hermione. I was at Arcane to do research and your snoring kept interrupting my train of thought.” Draco laughed as he watched her face turn beet red. “D-Draco! I do not snore!!” she shouted out. “In fact I placed a silence charm around my area in order to prevent others from listening to my..” Hermione quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. “To you talk to yourself? Snore? Yell?” Draco said teasingly before grabbing her hand. “Or were you hoping no one would hear and notice the tiny witch in the corner crying?” he said softly afraid he may have gone too far. To his surprise, Hermione let her head drop. “You weren’t suppose to see that.” She said timidly as tears began to well up in her eyes. “No one was suppose to see.” She choked out and without thinking tightening her grip on Draco’s hand. Draco watched as the tears started to run down Hermione’s cheeks. In that moment he felt a pang both in his heart and deep in his stomach. Seeing the brightest witch of their age completely beaten down was heart rending, but there was something else there as well. How her eyes looked as the tears pooled up, the deep warm brown of them. How strands of her bushy hair fell in her face as she started losing her composure. The way she bit into her lip trying to prevent herself from crying. The warm sensation started building around his belly button but as he continued to watch the little witch cry, the warmth spread all over. Without so much as a second thought, Draco slowly pulled Hermione to him. He tilted her face up towards his and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I will help you Hermione. I will help you and your parents.” as these words escaped him, Hermione broke down. Her small frame began to shake as her broken sobs left her. Draco pulled her close to his chest and she rested her head on him as she cried.

After a while, Hermione’s broken sobs slowed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The rain had started up again outside her home. Soft raindrops hit the roof with a rhythm. She kept her head pushed up against Draco’s chest. He had one arm wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly to him while his other was on her head, brushing her hair back in an attempt to comfort her. After regaining some of her composure, Hermione realized how close her and Draco were. With her head lying on his chest, she could feel the outline of his muscles. Feel as they moved every time he breathed. He had a intoxicating scent on him that was similar to cinnamon and clove. She inhaled and felt his warmth spread over her. She knew she must look a mess with bloodshot eyes, dried tears and hair bushier than normal, but decided to steal a glance up to his face. She was met with his steel grey eyes. They looked as though they were going to burn into her. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing became uneven. Hermione furrowed her brow and started to become worried that Draco was feeling ill, a thought which was quickly pushed far out her mind. In an instant, Hermione felt Draco pushing his lips to hers. Soft and sweet but a little erratic. She parted her lips to receive more of him. Hermione moved her hands from his chest and wrapped them around his neck as Draco’s hands softly ran down her spine. His mind blank of all else except for tasting her. Their bodies were burning, craving for each other. Hermione felt her lips part further as Draco’s tongue made it’s way in. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. She needed him. To feel him. To know he was real. Draco felt the urgency and slid his hand under her shirt. Her skin felt like velvet. Every touch sent tingles through his hands. Hermione nipped at his bottom lip as their breath became ragged. Unaware, they both started moving backwards while their lips continued to assault each other. Eventually Hermione was backed up against the wall as Draco pushed into her. He lifted her up and pressed her small frame against the wall. Moving from her lips, Draco kissed and suckled down her neck causing goosebumps to form all over her. Hermione mind was swirling. Thoughts of satin sheets and merging of bodies filled her head as she let out a moan of pleasure, desperately grabbing the locks of his blonde hair. If she wasn’t otherwise engaged she would have asked Draco to remove the wand he had in his pocket, as something was pushing hard into her thigh. Draco could feel himself becoming too aroused and felt close to letting loose to ravage her. Draco painfully and slowly pulled back from the little witch. She was holding on to him like her life depended on it. Draco breathed deeply to calm himself. “Hermione..” he said a little more huskily then he meant to. “Let me help you.” It was apparent she was confused and slightly wounded as the sudden stop of their passion. “Please my little witch, don’t take offense.” Draco whispered as she began to recoil. “It’s taking every ounce of strength to resist you. I want to help you with a clear head first, then I plan to celebrate together.” He said lightly placing kisses down her neck, feeling her inhale sharply. “What are you wanting to help with?” Hermione asked with a shaky voice. Trying to steady her pulse. “Your parents.” Draco said simply. Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. “He told you didn’t he?” she said with a pout. “Potter? Of course, that man can’t keep anything to himself.” Draco said with a laugh. Hermione let out a sigh but then flashed a grin. “Fine, help with me with my parents condition and then we can celebrate.” She said slyly pushing her body closer to his. Draco knew she was testing the waters. “Come my little minx, before I change my mind” He whispered as he apparated them both back to the library.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment. If things go well, I intend to finish up with at least 2-3 more. All feedback is welcome!


End file.
